Collar stays are shirt accessories which may stabilize collar points on the collar of a shirt, and ensure the collar retains its' shape. Collar stays may also ensure that the collar remains in the right place. Traditionally, collar stays have been smooth rigid strips of plastic, but can also be made of any other rigid material such as aluminum, brass, stainless steel, silver, horn, baleen, mother of pearl, or any other rigid material which may be inserted into specially made pockets on the underside of a shirt collar. If the collar stays are not removed prior to washing or dry cleaning, it is common for them to slide out of the collar pocket and be misplaced or lost.
Stays which are designed to be easily removed may come loose while wearing and slip out of the pocket. Some manufacturers have sewn stays into shirt collars to ensure that the stay remains in the pocket. However, these stays may cause damage to the shirt. In addition, if the stay loses its shape due to damage, there is no method to repair or to replace the collar stay.
Different shirts may have different size collars, which require different size stays. Several sizes of stays may need to be purchased to satisfy one person's need for all their shirts.
The disclosed collar stays may solve the above or other problems.